Lana Addison
Lana Addison is a character created by KaddyHanaFanatic . Personality Lana is friendly, warm-hearted and extroverted, with a talent for leadership, a tendency toward self-indulgence and a high level of generosity. She loves to spoil friends, family and romantic partners, buying extravagant gifts or blowing money on good times. She tends to be optimistic most of the time. If she receives insufficient attention she can grow depressed and sullen. Often sulks in response to minor slights, particularly blows to her pride, but tends to recover quickly. She is swift to anger and equally swift to forgive. Wears her heart on her sleeve. Inclined toward openness and honesty, she often exaggerates, but is less likely to lie outright. She is athletic and energetic. She loves challenges, physical or otherwise. At times Lana can bully, be snobbish, be patronizing and conceited, dominating conversations and individuals. Lana can be very concerned with her appearance due to her low self-esteem or worries about attractiveness and other personal traits. She is hardworking and driven when something interests them. Lana is very very passionate and sensual. When in love she is romantic. She is ferociously protective of friends, lovers and family. She can be argumentative or domineering. She is highly reactive and emotionally intense, she often speak or act impulsively in emotionally charged situations and often regrets it later on. History Lana comes from a rather wealth family from Georgia and because of this everyone things she is spoiled. When in reality she works hard for what she wants. Her mother drives for perfection which causes Lana to be very concerned with her appearance due to her low self-esteem or worries about attractiveness and other personal traits.Her father is never home due to his job. She was expelled from her old school for standing up for what she believed in. Lana doesn't approve of alcohol due for many reasons one being she went to party and became intoxicated. A group of her friends, who are unnamed, and her went to a friend's house, who happened to be a beginning tattoo artist. The next morning she woke up to a surprise. And no one knows about it but her. She has an older brother named Wyatt Tristan Addison Jr , who attends Dalton. Season Two High School Never Ends Lana is introduced during a dodgeball game. In voice over she says that she is a self-confessed lady lover and that no one knows the first thing about her. She picks up a dodgeball and scans for her first target, which she finds to be Bella James. Again in voice over she says that Hallie Grace deserves so much better than Bella because Bella is still confused over what team she’s playing for. Hallie has the looks of an angel; I can’t keep my eyes off of her. So Lana launches the dodgeball at Bella's knee causing her to fall to the ground. At the end of the dodgeball game Lana is stopped by Miles Larson introduces himself as the ex-boyfriend of the girl you viciously took out the kneecap of. Miles peeks Lana's interest by proposing that they break up Bella and Hallie. Lana finds the Glee Club so she could audition. She performed Somebody Out There. While Kevin Rhodes and Miles were fully on board with having her in the New Directions Bella didn't trust Lana. So Mr. Shue decided to put her on the callback list. Lana stumbled on a down Miles in the courtyard and decides to help him. He voiced his insecurities to Lana and in return she revealed that her mother's perfectionist ways messed her up. Lana watched from the doorway of the Choir Room as Hallie sang Breakaway to an empty room. Lana pulled herself away from watching Hallie to seek out Bella to make an uneasy alliance to take out India Wilson. Coach Sue calls Lana into her office to present her with a deal. Goodbye Lana is given a chance to take down Bella and India but she has to work with Coach Sylvester. She stumbles upon Hallie crying because one of Hallie's friend was gone. She held Hallie as she cried. And she revealled that she was going to joins Coach Sylvester's choir. Lana arrives in the choir with Natasha Leonard to tell the New Directions that she was joining Coach Sylvester's choir. Mr. Shue couldn't persude her to change her mind. It's Britney, Bitch Lana along with Adam and Natasha were in Coach Sue's office getting insulted as usual. As Coach Sue sizes them up. Lana is seen as the Femme Fatales performing Don't Keep Me Waiting. Lana comforts Miles after he breaks up with India and promises to go to his football practice. Lana sits down on a bench in the hallway. She looks up to see Hallie walking down the hallway while thinking of how hot Hallie was. Hallie walks up and talks to Lana. They talk for a couple minutes before Hallie sits down by Lana. Lana kisses Hallie but as soon as she realized what she did she rushes off. Lana witnesses India bullying Hallie so she decides to give India a slushie facial. Duets Deux In the hallway Lana is confronted by India about Bella finding out about Hallie and Lana kissing for slushying her. Lana voices how Adam and her wish to join the New Directions in their duet competition. Coach Sue talks to Mr. Shue who warily accepts Lana, who is paired with Santana Lopez, and Adam, with Sam Evans. After watching Bella's and Mercedes Evans, Lana goes and comforts Hallie, who admits that she would like another kiss but it would be wrong. Hallie reveals that she is waging an interal war about if their kiss was right or wrong. Lana states that she will be there no matter what. India yet again confronts Lana. Lana states that she isn't afraid of her or Bella. Lana storms off to tell Bella what she did. Bella is shocked about what Lana did. Lana tells Bella that she doesn't deserve Hallie. In the end Bella storms off after saying that Hallie was hers. After Lana and Santana perform their duet India again tries to start something. Lana had started towards India but Santana holds her back. Lana watched in shock as India quits the New Directions to join the Femme Fatales. Popular The New Directions and Lana were shocked that India quit. The New Directions were questioning where was the old India. Lana stated that India quit to come after her. Coach Sue was having the Femme Fatales go through The Shoop Shoop Song, which Lana says is old fashioned and boring. This makes Coach Sue to challenge Lana to come up with a better song. Lana was walking the hall when she spotted Bella and a bully by the name of Louis Stephenson. She sees that Louis is about to slushie Bella and throws herself in front of Bella. Lana tells Bella now they were even. The Femme Fatales performed Lady Marmalade, which seemed not to meet Coach Sue's approval. Lana serenades Hallie in the courtyard. She ends the song by pulling Hallie to her. But Hallie pulls away saying that she stands by what she said. Lana said she just wanted her to know that she would never hurt here. Hallie stated that every time she saw her things got harder so she had to go. Lana watches her go. In voice over she says that she loves Hallie and that she was the only one to ever break down her walls. Mash It Up! Yee-Haw Rhythm Nation Fear/Fearless Snowed In New Year's Eve Labels L.O.V.E. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now Beautiful Dangerous Evan&B New Divide Songs Season Two Solos #'Somebody Out There' (High School Never Ends) #'Give Your Heart A Break' (Popular ) #'You Belong With Me' (Ft. Miles) (Yee-Haw ) #'Peppermint Winter '(Snowed In) #'Good Soldier II '(Labels) #'Your Guardian Angel' (Beautiful Dangerous) #'Georgia Peaches' (Heritage) #'Stay' (A Night To Remember) #'Inside Out' (Underrated Artists) Solos in Duets #Come To My Window (Santana ) (Duets Deux) #'I Hate Everything About You/Hate (I Really Don't Like You)' (Bella James) (Mash It Up!) #'Losing My Religion' (Wyatt)(New Year's Eve) #'I Wanna Know What Love Is '(Hallie) (Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) #'Beautiful Dangerous' (Jaxon) (Beautiful Dangerous) #'Safe and Sound' (Jaxon) (A Night To Remember) #'Tiny Dancer '(Jaxon) (Hollywood ) Solos in Group Numbers *Don't Keep Me Waiting (Femme Fatales )(It's Britney, Bitch) *Lady Marmalade (Femme Fatales) (Popular) *Fall Behind Me (Femme Fatales) (Rhythm Nation) *Room For Happiness(Femme Fatales) (Rhythm Nation) *It's Raining Men (Kevin, Dillon, Miles, and Hallie) (Labels) *Our First Time (Evan and Rose) (L.O.V.E.) *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (Aldy, Jaxon and New Directions)(Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) *New Divide (Adam, Kevin, Honey and New Directions) (New Divide) *'Chasing Cars' (James, Jaxon and Hallie) (Underrated Artists) Gallery normal_robertdeutsch_usatodayshooting_01.jpg normal_shigeokamei_junopromoshooting_7may2008_03.jpg Lana3.jpg timpalen_venicemagshooting_june2006_06.jpg normal_toddplitt_usatodayshooting_jan2008_06.jpg robertochamorro_alternativepressmagshooting_oct2007_06.jpg toddplitt_usatodayshooting_jan2008_03.jpg toddplitt_usatodayshooting_jan2008_04.jpg gillestoucas_peoplemagazineshooting_10jan2008_02.jpg papermagshooting_dec2007_05.jpg jonathankantor_nycmagazineshooting_01.jpg nigelparry_shooting_jan2008_016.jpg nigelparry_shooting_jan2008_015.jpg normal_maryellenmatthews_snlshooting_feb2008_025.jpg normal_maryellenmatthews_snlshooting_feb2008_022.jpg maryellenmatthews_snlshooting_feb2008_020.jpg nicolaswagner_flauntmagshooting_dec2007_09.jpg jefflipsky_shooting_jan2008_017.jpg normal_mikolim_giantmagshooting_1jan2008_01.jpg normal_toddplitt_usatodayshooting_jan2008_07.jpg normal_papermagshooting_dec2007_07.jpg LanaNYE.jpg Trivia *Favorite colors are Electric ultramarine and Medium Persian blue. Category:Female Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Former Femme Fatales Members Category:Former Thurston High School Student Category:Transfer Students